


my boyfriend, the soundcloud rapper (18+,  iwaoi)

by projecttrico



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projecttrico/pseuds/projecttrico
Summary: please don't kill me this is an ironic au idea that turned into pwphalf credit goes to my bf bc we came up w/ this together





	my boyfriend, the soundcloud rapper (18+,  iwaoi)

iwa was surprised to hear hard beats and interesting chords being played from oikawa’s bedroom. his ear was put up to the door right as oikawa began to rap.

“i’m a horny motherfucker just tryna nut! i’m looking for a bitch with a big, thick butt!”

“tōru?” iwaizumi spoke softly as the door was cracked open, but the brunet didn’t seem to hear him and carried on. 

“it’s fuck o’clock, it’s time to suck cock!”

luckily hajime managed to hold back a snort, but he stood there as he waited for his boyfriend to finish or even just pause; this went on for at least 10 minutes before tōru decided to come to a stopping point. 

iwaizumi was already a mess at the door, kneeling down and laughing silently, but he shook from the force of the laughter racking his body; it only managed to become noisy right as oikawa turned to see the brunette, only to screech. 

"IWA-CHAN! HOW MUCH OF THAT DID YOU HEAR?!" he screamed, and said male was almost out of breath from how hard he was laughing, but he managed to speak in between inhales. 

"f-f-from the beginni-" and at approximately there, he lost it all over again, cackling loudly as oikawa groaned at his answer. "iw-chaaaan! you gotta promise to keep this a secret!" he whined at him, and he managed to pull himself back together for a moment to speak again, and eventually calm down. "o-okay. but on one condition."

tōru huffed, but crossed his arms and legs and waited for him to speak; and so he did. "well, i don't know if you were joking or not... but, looking at those lyrics... you're horny, aren't you?" he asked, with a completely serious face. tōru flushed, then his cheeks became red. "... yes," came his quiet answer.

"mm... well," his voice became very low, all of a sudden- "i have an idea-" he moved from where he was, approaching the blushing male slowly and sitting down in front of him; hesitantly, tōru's hand made it's way to hajime's bulge, cupping it gently. he held back his moan, and oikawa shivered with anticipation, unzipping his fly and pulling down iwaizumi's jeans, doing the same himself, before finally grabbing some nearby lube, and handing it to the other.

a smirk made it's way onto hajime's lips and he poured a generous amount of the substance onto his thick, rough fingers before teasingly rubbing circles around tōru's entrance; the boy was panting and shaking already, his thighs trembling from the effort of keeping his ass up and not just pushing them down on his fingers.

"haji, haji- hajime, quit teasi-" he whimpered, only to be interrupted by one of the fingers suddenly breaching his insides. iwaizumi, as much as he wanted to fuck the male, was patient as he let tōru adjust to the feeling. which, surprisingly, only took him a few minutes. 

"move," he whispered after he had finally adjusted, and iwaizumi nodded, thrusting his finger in slowly. that pulled a little huff out of oikawa, and he pushed his ass out the slightest bit. "mm. more... more," he murmured aloud, and, rolling his eyes, he did as told; finger thrusting quicker, getting a few more noises out of oikawa. he experimented, rubbing along his walls, only to get a loud cry as he rubbed over a certain spot that made him quiver around him.

"take it you're ready for two fingers now?" he asked, the other boy nodding, not able to speak through his pants and moans; this time, he took his sweet time, scissoring and stretching him out as much as he could, torturously rubbing his fingers over that spot over and over. "mmh! fuck, fuck, fuck hajime, i'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum, just like that-" he cried out in disappointment when he removed his fingers finally, whining from the emptiness and cool air.

"you ready for the real thing now?" his voice was suddenly so close to his ear, and tōru startled, but nodded again anyways, this time answering vocally as well. "yeah, please, yeah, fuck- i want your thick cock in me now-" he begged, hajime groaning from his words. "don't worry, i'll give you what you want... be a good boy and stay still for me, okay?" he muttered, gathering up tōru and slowly easing him down onto his length.

tōru made little keening noises, so eager to get fucked- little whimpers escaped him as well, before he finally buried himself to the hilt, both panting by this point. "now," hajime finally spoke after a while, giving testing little rolls of his hips as he talked. "i want you to f-finish your little song, while i fuck you. are we c-clear?" he questioned, and tōru nodded yet again.

"good boy," he praised, leaving a little kiss on the back of his neck as he started to thrust roughly, wanting this to be over with quick; he knew he wouldn't be able to come up with lyrics on the fly, so he decided to be generous. tōru, however, took a few moments to enjoy the feeling. "ah- hah, fuck daddy- daddy your cock is so big- i love it-"

"start now, tōru, or else you won't get to cum," he threatened, and tōru whined loudly before turning the music back on and recording.

“my bussy loves your dick~~!! it's so hard and long and slick—“

again, iwaizumi resisted the urge to snort, instead focusing on the feeling of oikawa's plush walls hugging him tightly, and oh god how good was it going to feel when he came? his head tipped back and he opened his mouth in a silent moan, slamming his hips into oikawa's at this point, making the other cry out loudly again.

"ahn- fuck daddy yeah, feels so good when you pound me- fuck, fuck- cock feels so good and big- i'm gonna cum soon, keep going-" he could only manage to babble, his head lying down on the desk as he tried to finish, only moans coming out of his mouth; but he eventually found the words again, finishing out the track.

“your cock's more juicy than a plum- OH FUCK IM GONNA CUM~~~!!!!”

and with that, he let out high pitched keening noises as he got closer and closer to his climax, his whole body trembling before finally cumming, his walls clamping down on hajime, making the other finally moan aloud as well; fuck, he was so tight- and then, he slammed tōru's hips down on his one last time before finally shouting as he came inside- tōru was absolutely milking him of all he had- and leaning back, his head resting onto the bed beside him, tōru stopping the recording and the music as well, making noncommittal noises as he did so. 

hajime pulled out slowly, a small, quiet groan leaving him as he watched his cum drip and flow out of his ass; but as lazy as he wanted to be and watch this happen, he had to take care of tōru first. so, he got up and walked to their bathroom, wetting a small hand towel with warm water, cleaning himself off first before going back into their room, and cleaning up tōru. the boy made small whimpers when he got too close to the sensitive areas, but he managed to clean him off thoroughly, dropping the towel into the dirty clothes basket when he went over there.

now, coming back to his boyfriend- his eyes were glazed over with sleepiness, but they moved over to see iwaizumi smiling at him as he picked him up bridal style, bringing him over to the bed and throwing the blanket over the both of them, and finally tucking oikawa close to his body, stroking his hair. "go to sleep," he ordered the other, getting a nuzzle from him. he chuckled himself, before finally closing his eyes as well and resting his chin on oikawa's head. "goodnight."


End file.
